


Pokemon Parody Episode 35: Delicious

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [35]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob delivers the lemonade the guards asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 35: Delicious

    Having the feeling that he still had something to do, Bob wandered around in Celadon City until he came across a tall building that was apparently a mansion. he entered the building and went into the nearest open door, which was the first door on the first floor.  
    The room was very simple, which made him question why it was called a mansion when it was clearly an average apartment building. An old lady approached him, and said, "Hello young man. Do you want some lemonade?"  
    Now that Bob though of it, he was really thirsty... "Yes please ma'am!" He swiped the can from the ladies hands that she was holding out.  
    Right before opening it, he remembered the guards and their need for lemonade. He sighed in disappointment, as it meant he couldn't drink it. Today, he decided, he'd be nice. He exited into Route 7, which is east of Celadon City, and entered a familiar building.  
    He offered the can of lemonade before the guard could say anything.  
    The man quickly took a sip, "Ah! That was delicious! Thanks stranger. You may pass into Saffron City!" At this, bob exited the building and finally arrived to Saffron City.


End file.
